Digital data broadcasting systems, methods and components are presently used, and may be increasingly used in the future, to broadcast packets of digital data, such as digital multimedia data, to a large number of broadcast receiving stations in a broadcast propagation area. Digital data broadcasting systems, methods and components may be used, for example, to broadcast digital TV and/or digital radio signals to large numbers of digital TV/digital radio receiving stations. Digital data broadcasting also may be referred to as “datacasting”. As used herein, “digital data broadcasting” and “datacasting” refer to one-way broadcasting wherein the broadcast receiving stations do not include a two-way capacity. Accordingly, the receiving stations are not capable of providing acknowledge/non-acknowledge (ACK/NACK) messages back to a transmitting station to indicate that a given data packet was or was not received.